The War of the Broken Heart
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: READ THE POWER WITHIN FIRST! Caroline is training with Deppu to get a better idea of her other self; Hikari goddess of light. When Hikari takes over her body; telling Kisshu and Deppu that He is coming. Deppu asks who; she says He, the fallen god. Hikari lets Caroline come back to her body. Who is coming? Can Tokyo mew mew stop them? Can Hikari and Yami work together again to win?
1. Chapter 1

Two people were fighting. "RIBBON BUBBLE KING KILL" A mew yelled and a huge light almost hits the boy, if you'd call him that. He was a vampire; she was a goddess. Deppu jumps at Caroline but she ducks and becomes Mew Snow A.K.A Hikari. Long swords go to her hands, her wings making her stay in the air. Swat runs down her face. Deppu tries to jump but Mew Snow stops him using her powers of light. She smirks. "I think that's it for today" She said stopping and turning. "Oh really?" Deppu jumped at her and they fall to the ground. They start to laugh. Hikari kisses Deppu sweetly. "I love you" She said.

"I'm glad, I love you too" He said back. Hikari becomes Caroline again. Deppu kisses her neck, Caroline giggles. "Deppu, I got to go." She said sadly. "Why?" He whined. "I have to babysit the twins." Caroline said getting up. Deppu sighed but got up as well. It had been 3 months; they hadn't heard or seen anything from Ai or Hachiro. Deppu was scared and liked staying next to Caroline all the time. Well she was very strong but… Deppu loved her and would die for her. Their eyes meet. "I bet Ichigo won't mind if you help," She thought. Deppu smiled. "That means no kissing me!"

"Why?" He whined again. She sighed. Caroline looks down the path to find Kisshu walking with his 1 almost 2 years old twins! "Kisshu! Over here!" Caroline cried, catching the family's eye sight. The twins run over and to Caroline and hug her. "Crayon" The smile hugging the mew closer. She giggles and brings them closer. "Kisshu, can Deppu help me babysit?" Caroline asked holding the two in her arms. "As long as he doesn't make you forget them." Kish points to the little ones. "Thank you Kisshu!" Caroline squeaked. "Am I allowed to kiss her?"

"No." Kish said. Deppu whined some more; well Kisshu still said no. Caroline giggled and teleported away. Kisshu came after her and Deppu right after that. When they come to Kisshu's house, Caroline puts the children on the ground. "Go find mommy" She said and the two run off. Kisshu smiles walking to the steps! "So Deppu," He started. "What?" Deppu sits next to him. "I know I'm no god or anything but… I feel something huge is going to happen, Ichigo is getting scared, she stays up all night crying, when she does sleep; it's a nightmare. I want to train her but… The twins…" Kish said. "Kisshu, oh my" Caroline's goddess powers, she becomes Hikari. "Deppu, my worrier," Her voice was like icy but also like sugar. He loved her. "Goddess Hikari, how may I help you?" Deppu asked bowing. Hikari's white eyes stare at the vampire male. "You must be ready, for he's coming." The goddess says. "Who is coming my lady?"

"He, the fallen god!" Hikari goes back to being Caroline. Her hazel eyes meet his blood red eyes. "D-Did she come?" She asked. "Yes, something is coming…."

**Sorry for the short chapter…. I just wanted to get it started, you know? I'll start the next chapter right after this is on, ok? Bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kisshu or anyone from that… But I do own Caroline, Deppu, The twins and Hikari; goddess of light. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline sits next to Ichigo as they talk about what Hikari could be talking about. "Well… A fallen god…." Caroline thought hard about it. "Well, maybe it's Yami, she is a god…"

"Goddess and she isn't a fallen one. Well, I think so." Caroline said. Deppu was the one who was freaking the most. "Deppu, it's ok, I'm ok." The lynx mew said. "No it's not! You could die! AND WHAT WOULD I DO THEN?" Deppu yelled. Caroline slaps him. "You need to breathe." The girl says. Then in walked Kiui, half asleep and just waking up! "What's with all the screaming?" She wipes her golden eye. "Morning Kiui" Kish said. Caroline's sprit jumped a little; when she meets Kiui's eyes. Kiui's eyes show sleepy and some anger; what else could you do? Caroline was Hikari the Goddess of Light well Kiui was Yami the Goddess of Darkness. "What is _she _doing here so early in the morning?" Kiui asked in a growl.

"I'm here because Hikari showed herself!" Caroline hissed. Kiui growls again. Kisshu watches as his sister and the lynx mew glare at each other. "Oh really? YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME!" Kiui yelled. "Sure! I always win!"

"NO you don't!" Kiui yelled. "Yeah, I do!" Caroline screamed back, getting ready to call her weapon. The teens were yelling so much, that they didn't hear Pai come in. "Stop, both of you." His voice was cold and mean. His purple eyes were staring at the two girls. "I have never seen you fight like this, don't let your past lives run you. They have gone; you are you not them." Pai said. "Hai, Pai-san." The light one backs off. "Well guess what Pai! I am the goddess of Darkness! I can't help if she is part of me!" Kiui yelled turning and running back up to her room. Pai stares after her. "Kish, why didn't you do anything?" Pai turns to face Kish. "I didn't because Kiui was mad! She likes to do things by herself!" Kisshu says.

: Up in Kiui's room:

Tears fall down her face; a face of an alien. She cries out her anger. Kiui puts her face into her pillow. _Why? Why does EVERYONE go on her side? Is it just because I have the power of the darkness? _She thought hard. Kiui remember a song she started to write. _I'll finish it now… _She got up and walked over to her deck. She reread the first line. She takes a breathe and starts to sing. "Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong? And no one understands you?" Her voice was amazing, everyone in the house stops what they're doing to listen. "Do you ever wanna run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on, turned up so loud, that no one hears you screaming" She smiles and starts to play the guitar. "No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like, to be like me!

"To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark.  
To be kicked, when you're down!  
To feel like you've been pushed around.

"To be on the edge of breaking down  
when no one's there to save you,  
no you don't know what it's like…  
Welcome to my f*cking life!" She stopped because her voice was thick with tears. She breaks down crying. What else could she do? She was a devil, no _the _Devil. It hurt her so much; the music was turned all the way up so no one would hear her sobs, cries for help and love. No one loved her, no one at all. Maybe she could end it all, end the pain which was her life. No, Kiui couldn't do that to her brother; not again.

_He watched me die… He didn't know I came back to life… He lived on, found love and forgot about me… Until I came back as Mew Drop…. _She thought. Death was nice last time, sweet but cold… "No, stop thinking that way! They need you, they need me." Kiui said to herself. There was a soft knock on her door. "Go away" She said. "It's me, Kisshu." Kish opens the door to find Kiui on the floor crying her eyes out. He runs to her and puts her on his lap. "What's the matter? You can always talk to me." Kish pets her head.

"Kisshu, *sob* I can't *sob* take it anymore! *sob*" She sobbed. "Shh" Kisshu robs her back as she cries. "Kisshu, what happened with Hikari?" Kiui asks. "Well, she said a fallen god is coming and we have to be ready." Kish says. "God, she said god?" Kiui asked. "Yeah, why?"

"It sounds a lot like… But he's died…." The alien girl said thinking. "Who's died?" Kish asked. "Kisshu you won't believe this but… It sounds like… Ai and Hachiro are coming back!" Kiui cried. "We know that but they're NOT gods!" Kish yelled. "Maybe they're going to bring back one." Kiui said. Kish thinks. "Who?" He asked. Kiui looks into her soul; looking for the goddess of darkness! "They have to call onto him…" Kiui finally said. "Who? And why can't Caroline do the same as you?" Kisshu asked. "I have let Yami really into my heart, I love my goddess, and also Hikari cannot call him." Kiui said. Kisshu stares at her. "You have gone to the darkness?" He asked. "A little… No, they need to call Omo no shi." Kiui said. "Who?" the brother didn't get what his little sister was talking about. Kiui rolled her eyes. "Lord Death. The god of death, Caroline, if she really tries can call Josei no seikatsu" Kiui says. "Who is that?" Kish asked. "Lady Life, the Goddess of life." Kiui says. "I can't call her but Caroline can; like how she can't call Lord Death but I can." Kiui says. "Oh! I get it!" Kisshu smiles finally getting it.

Kiui hits her face with her hand. "Did Yami tell you who they'll try to call?" Kish asked. "She said 'He is very powerful when at his best. Even at his weakest he is still very strong'. She also said you would know him." Kiui said. Kisshu thinks. "The only god people I know is you, Caroline and Ichigo"

"Ichigo is human and a mew" Kiui said. "To me she's a goddess! The Goddess of my heart and beauty." Kish said. Kiui rolled her eyes but dropped it. Who were they really trying to call…?

**Hey people! Like? I worked hard on this chapter without giving out too much info…. BYE FOR NOW! Also, I can't believe it; two in ONE night! :D Yeah!**

**I just got this from a guest who read 'Sleep Over at Ichigo's' chapter one. Here is what it said. :** **Not to mean or anything but really this is so stupid well it's not stupid. it's just the way you wrote it you should have more detail and not so much. umm... I don't know but needs a little more detail other then that I like it(. sorry I read a lot of books so I'm used to detailed: **

**I'm sorry but must I say this again? It was my FIRST story I EVER wrote! I'm in an awesome writing mood but that… Wow! :( I don't want to sound rude but people please understand this; I wasn't used to anything! Everyone starts out as a bad writer, we get better and it helps SO much when you hear nice things about it. I got to go; bye.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kisshu or anyone from that… But I do own Caroline, Deppu, The twins and Hikari; goddess of light, Kiui and Yami the Goddess of Darkness. BYE!**

**Also: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline walked down the road happily. _Today I get to take a break! What to do though…? Who to call? Oh man, I'm bored… _She thought as she walked. Her brown hair flies in the wind when she comes to a park. The lynx mew runs in and sits under the cherry tree. Now, lift to her thoughts, they went to Deppu. _What is wrong with me? I was NOT ready to get with another but here I am, in the arms of another well my X is hunting me down, I miss my life WAY before I became Mew Bubble-Gum! _She shakes her head at the thought; if she hadn't of became Mew Bubble-Gum she wouldn't know her Deppu.

_Her Deppu, not just Deppu, he was HERS now. _She giggled at the thought when someone stands over her head. "AAA… could you please move? You're in my sun light." Caroline said moving her bangs out of her face and meeting their eyes; they were bright green. "Hachiro-kun, what are you doing?!" Caroline cried staring into the boy's eyes. "I came back to get what was mine first." Hachiro said grinning. "Is that so? Well you got another thing coming,

"MEW MEW BUBBLE-GUM METAMORPHO-SIS" Caroline screamed. The pink and blue light eats her body and then stands in her place are the one and only Mew Bubble-Gum. Her bubble pink eyes glaring at the boy! Then a black light rounds Hachiro; there standing in his place is Moon-Light Knight. "Moon-Light Knight?" the mew stared. "Hai, I am your knight but someone has been bad! I think I'll have to fight you, I will win." The knight said smirking. Fear runs in her veins. She had to fight her knight? She couldn't do it!

"Hachiro please leave! Why would you want me when you have Ai?!" the mew asked. "Because I still love you." He said meeting her eyes. Her swords come to her hands. "I will fight you." She growled. "No you won't." Before Caroline knows what happened, Ai had her on her knees before Hachiro. She stared up into Hachiro's eyes. "I will take her," Hachiro says before picking her up. Caroline tried to free herself but Hachiro was stronger then what she first thought. "Caroline," Hachiro meets her lips with his own. This didn't go too well with Caroline, she screamed into the kiss.

When he pulls back; he smirked when he seen her face all red. "You know you liked it, you love me." He smiled kissing her neck. "Stop!" Caroline cried. He only kissed it harder. "Why should I? We both know we are meant to be." Hachiro said. "No! You gave me up when you said 'I'm breaking up with you' SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" The girl growled. "Well then, I guess we're back together then." He said smirking more. "No. I don't like you anymore." Caroline said. "We are." Hachiro takes Caroline to a space ship. "We're going to stay here and living together forever!" Caroline didn't like that at all! _Deppu! Oh men help me! _She thought.

That is when a bright light takes Caroline out of Hachiro's arms! "Caroline-sama!" he cried for the girl who looked older now. "Shut up human!" 'Caroline' yelled. "Babe?" Hachiro stared at her. Caroline had grown, had more a woman to her and to Hachiro she had more boobs. "I am NOT your babe! If anything I am your goddess." Ai thinks the bows. "Hikari, goddess of light." She said softly. "I don't believe in any of that crap Caroline, you're you." Hachiro said. Hikari's eyes meet his. "This is not 'crap' this is life." Hikari growled. Ai stared at the floor. Hikari could do many things when anger, so she tried not to anger her too much. "Caroline, babe I know you're in there!" Hachiro said. Hikari didn't like the way he was talking to her so she turned away from him. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" Hachiro yelled after the goddess. "Then think; does getting him back really smart? If you truly love Caroline, then tell her and become friends. Work your way back into her heart. Don't make her love you, work for it." Hikari said. "Why should I listen to you?!"

"Because I am part of Caroline." The goddess said in a husky voice. Hachiro stares at the woman. "If anything you should because I can kill you. Right here and right now." Hikari growled. Hachiro steps back but stays his ground. "I love Caroline; I want her to come back; right now." Hachiro said. Hikari smirks before turning to walk away. "Hey! Come back here!" Hachiro called after her well running. "Leave me be, human." Hikari said. "No! Give me back Caroline first!" the goddess faces the human boy. "Really? You think you can tell me what to do?" Hikari asked. Hachiro says nothing. "But do not call him, the fallen god." The goddess looked sad but turns to leave; again. Her heart hurt talking about the god but had to do what was best for the world. Hachiro wanted to keep the goddess but let her go. Hikari A.K.A Caroline walked out and away from Hachiro.

**I am SO sorry for the late update! :O I was hanging out with some of my family. I'll write more later, please review! BYE!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mates

Kiui was sitting on her bed feeling weird. Her favorite song comes on. Kiui sings along with her favorite singer Pink. "Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets! 'Cause you're the only one that I know who'll keep them. Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets! I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done" She sings sweetly when she feels something. Kiui jumps up and grabs her pendant. "Mew Mew Drop METAMORPHO-SIS" Her dragon wings show themselves and Kiui smiles. SO she jumps out the window. Her heart racing, thinking back to the song, it was right. Then Mew Drop falls to the ground. She hears chuckling.

The vamp shows himself to the mew. "Hello, Mew Drop." He said smirking. "Haijme! Why'd you have scare me like that?" the mew asked walking into the vamp's arms. "I needed to?" He kissed her icy blue hair. "Haijme, you really need to stop that." The mew said holding him closer. Haijme pulled back to meet her eyes. "Kiui, I love you, my queen, my goddess, my lover and my dragon." He said kissing her sweetly. Kiui had never been kissed like that, she liked it! The mew kisses back; Haijme smirks into the kiss and puts more into it. The girl pulls back as the vampire kisses her down the neck. "H-Haijme…." She moans. "May I?" He asked in a whisper. "Yes…"

: The next day:

Kiui wakes up in the arms of someone. _What happened?! Why am I naked…? _Her mind races when she looks up to the face, their face was sweet and peaceful. "Haijme-kun…." Kiui whispered. A smile comes to her pale face. _What if I get pregnant? A vampire and cyniclons baby?! Kisshu would be pissed! Oh and mew…. Crap! _The dragon mew thought. But as she stared at the vampire's face, all her worries leave her in peace. The vampire; Haijme was sleeping but could feel Kiui's feelings. _What the hell?! _He thought when he remembered the night before. _Oh my goddess no! Please tell me I didn't-! _Hajime's eyes snap open meeting Kiui's golden eyes! "K-Kiui!" the vampire cries. "H-Hajime-kun!" the mew jumps back and falls off the bed.

Her face heats up. Kiui looks away and find that the floor was cold. She squeaked as she jumps up and into Hajime's arms. "Kiui" He holds her cold body to him. "What's the matter?" He asked going to her neck which had a bit in it. _Oh man! I did! I just had to bit her! Now, she has a bigger chance of getting pregnant! God damn it! _The vampire thought. Kiui kissed his head. "Haijme, what is the matter my love?" She asked. "I'm sorry Kiui," Hajime answered. "Why?" Kiui pulls his face up to meet her eyes. "I bit you." The vampire said softly. "Where?" the two teens get up and walk to a mirror. It showed a strong male with pale skin, black hair and happy blue eyes. (When vampires have strong feelings, the eyes become red) Next to him stands a female with long green hair, cat like golden eyes, and pale skin with long elf ears. But her neck had little blood there with a small bit. Kiui stares at her neck. "I'm sorry." Hajime repeats.

"Why did you do it?" She pulls her eyes away from the girl in the mirror to meet blue eyes. "I don't know; I must have because I wanted to make you mine." Haijme said. "I forgive because…." Her face heats up. "Kiui, I love you so much." Their lips meet. "So what is this mark anyway?"

"Well, when a male vampire or cyniclon truly loves a female, again vampire or cyniclon, when and if they… are together, the male will bit the female's neck or anyway really. The female must bit back in and around the same place in her body but on the male's. I also have a mark." Hajime shows where a small but growing mark was on his neck. Kiui's eyes widen. "I did that?" She asked. "Hai that makes us mates."

Kiui stares into his eyes. "Mates? My mother told me about that!" Kiui says. "Yes, but only if they truly love each other, if they do not the mark will not show." Haijme says. "So we're mates for life?" Kiui asked moving her hands so they were around Haijme's neck. "Yes" Their lips meet again. "Well, we're going to have a hell telling Kisshu, Pai and Taruto." She giggled. Fear finds its way onto Hajime's face. "I'll be your knight, my love." Kiui adds. Hajime smiles staring into her eyes! "Thank you my queen."

: With Ichigo:

The mother runs into the house to find Kisshu sitting on the couch. "Kisshu" She gasps. "Ichigo," Kisshu gets up and walks to her side. "What is the matter kitty?" He asked. "Look," Ichigo shows him a poster for a ball; at the Café. Kish stares at her funny. "I want to go!" Ichigo squeaked. "If you really want to," Kisshu sighed. "Yay!" the mew jumped a little. Her cat ears showing themselves with a tail! "Nya~!" the mother mew tries to hide them. Kisshu starts to chuckle when they hear the phone ring. "I got it," Kisshu picks it up. "Hello, Ikisatashi house hold." Kisshu said into the phone.

Ichigo walks into the kitchen. Lift to her thoughts, Mrs Ikisatashi starts to make something eat. In the other room, you could hear the soft voice of her husband. _I'm married now, I'm Mrs Ikisatashi. No longer Miss Momomiya! _ That is when a small red head girl. "Kyarorain" Ichigo said picking the sleeping girl up. "Mama, what is daddy talking about?" She asked will hiding her face in Ichigo's neck. _Just like Kisshu. _She thought. "Talking." The mother rocks the child slowly. "About what?" the 1 year old asked. "I don't know hone, but we must be quite because he's talking" Ichigo said putting her in a chair. "Fine." Then in walks Homura, also tried. _They must have cat DNA. _Ichigo thought as she places Homura next to his sister.

As Ichigo puts milk in front of the twins, in walks Kisshu! "Kiui just called, said she needed to talk to me." Kish said. "Will you take the twins? I have to go work." Ichigo said. Kish sighed. "Please Kish-kun?" Ichigo asked moving closer to her Kisshu. "Fine." The alien sighed. "Thank you!" Ichigo sits him down well putting food in front of his face. Kisshu starts to eat. Ichigo takes a bit from him. "Hey! That's mine!" Kish said. "So? I made it, and we're married. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." The girl giggled eating the bit of egg. Kisshu growled but hides his food away from Ichigo.

"Daddy, are we going to see Aunt Kiui?" Kyarorain asked. "Yes sweet heart." Kish said smiling at his daughter. _Ichigo and I made her…. _He thought. "Yay!" the twins run off to get ready. Ichigo moved to Kisshu's side before kissing him sweetly. "Have fun." She winked before walking away to help the children. _I'm the luckiest man in the world! _Kish thought happily.

**How will Kisshu take the news of Hajime mating Kiui? How about Pai and Tart? Till next time bye!**

**Don't own Tokyo mew mew which is Ichigo and Kisshu…. *sighs* But pretty much this WHOLE chapter is about my OC! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

**BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: short chapter sorry

The family walked to the café. "Ichigo, when are you getting off?" Kish asked. "Around 7 I think," Ichigo said. Kisshu sighed. "Kisshu! Ichigo! Kyarorain! Homura!" They look to find Kiui running to them smiling. _I haven't seen her smile… well that one time but that's it! When she first got meet me… Only time I seen her smile. _Ichigo thought. "Kit-Kat" Homura smiled. Kiui got down so her face was in front of Homura's. "Kit-Kitty" Kyarorain giggled. Kisshu watched happily.

Ichigo said good bye before running off. "Ichigo! I'm going to call Caroline to babysit!" Kish called. "FINE" Ichigo called back before was out of everyone's sight. Minutes later, Caroline gets there for the twins. "Hello Kisshu, Kiui." She smiled taking the twins to the park. "Thank you Caroline." Kish smiled. "Anytime" She also, was gone. Kisshu and Kiui start to walk. "So what do you need to talk about?" Kish asked.

"Remember when we were little, mom used to tell us about finding love?" Kiui asked. "Yeah…" Kisshu said, they got to the Cherry Tree. "And the mating marks?"

"Yeah, Kiui you better now be telling me you mated already!" Kish growled. "Kisshu, don't be mad we love each other!" Kiui cried. "Where?! Where did that f*cking thing bit you?!" Kisshu yelled, his eyes now having a blue glow to them now. "My neck" Kiui whispered. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" Kish yelled at the sight; it had a light gold swirls going around her neck with red doing it as well. Kiui said nothing. "WAS IT HACHIRO-BAKA?!" Kish growled. "No!" she yelled starting to cry. Kisshu hissed and heard someone sitting in the tree. He looks up to find Hajime sitting there. "_YOU_!" his dragon swords come to his hands. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Kisshu yelled attacking the vampire. "You're a bloody vampire!" Hajime jumps back; he would not fight Kisshu. Kiui would be mad at him and hate him for that. "Kisshu-!"

"YOU CAN'T CALL ME KISSHU! IT'S MR IKISATASHI TO YOU!" Kisshu yelled. Hajime moves faster but Kisshu was pissed; he would not get out without some blood coming out of him. _Just because I made Kiui my mate; mine. _Hajime thought when Kisshu's dragon sword cuts his leg. Kiui watches helpless. Before she knows what was happening, she becomes Yami. "BACK OFF!" She jumps in front of Hajime. Kish stares at her. "I will NOT let you hurt Hajime because I love him!" Yami growls at the alien. Her black eyes show some gold which had a blue glow to it. Hikari runs up to Yami's side. Her angel eyes show anger. "Kisshu, you are Kiui's brother, do you not want her to know happiness?" Hikari asked. Yami glares at him, Hajime steps back. His eyes widen when a whole other woman runs up. She had both black and white in her outfit. Her dress was short (Minto's but with Lettuce's top) She looked like a mew because she had angel wings, a devil tail and horns with a halo. One of her eyes were white well the other was black. "I am Baransuwotoru, the goddess of Balance." The woman said. Kisshu stares at her.

**A short chapter, this one goes to **bwsifttcmhly **who asked for a new goddess. Please don't tell anyone who she is but I hope you like her. That big word means balance by the way ;) I don't own TMM, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto or Ichigo. :'( But I do own my own OCs! ^^ Please review! XD I'll write faster if you do! **


	6. Chapter 6: Story

The goddess watches the people. Hikari walks to her side. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I am here for you and Yami. I am your other sister, older sister." Baransuwotoru said. Hikari's eyes widen. "Thank you," Yami said. The sisters move together. Baransuwotoru turns to face Hajime and Kisshu. "Remember, you need to ready, he is coming."

"Who is he, my lady?" Hajime asked. "I cannot tell you but I will tell you about him. It all started a long time ago…

: Her story:

_Baransuwotoru_ _was walking in the land of gods. Her hair flying in the wind, the place was peaceful, thanks to Baransuwotoru herself. Even Yami and Hikari were being peaceful. The god of power walked up to Baransuwotoru. "Goddess, you know many things and what should happen. I love your sisters, who should I pick?" He asked; his name was Pawā. "Pawā, you should not say anything of your feelings," The goddess said.__Pawā didn't listen and walked away. His long white hair reached the ground. He finds the twins smiling happily together. "Yami, Hikari I need to talk to you," Pawā said. "What?" Yami asked. Hikari smiled and nodded. "Hikari, can I talk to you?"He asked. "Sure," The two walk away from Yami who looked hurt. _

"_I love you," Pawā kisses Hikari lovingly. Hikari kisses back. They pull back. "I love you too," Their lips meet again. It got very heated when Hikari falls onto a bed. _

_: With Yami: _

_She watches as her sister walks away with the man she loved. Yami runs to Baransuwotoru for help. "Sister, Hikari is with Pawā, I know they're making love." Yami cried falling to her knees. "It is ok, sister. Hikari would not do anything to hurt you." Baransuwotoru said. "You sure?" the goddess asked. "Have I ever been wrong?" She asked. "No," Yami smiled thinking. Baransuwotoru smiled picking the girl up meeting her blue eyes when they start to go black. Because Hikari runs up with Pawā; they were holding hands. "HIKARI YOU BAKA! YOU KNOW I LOVE HIM!" Yami yelled. Tears start to fall when something starts to happen. All around Pawā started to make a hole, Hikari goes for his hand but Baransuwotoru holds her back. Her blue eyes turn white. "Pawā!" she cried. Yami growls and Pawā's white hair goes black, his kind green eyes become blue. "From this day froth, your name shall be… Deep Blue." And Pawā is kicked out of the heavens. "I will come back Hikari!" Were his last words before he was gone altogether?_

: Back to the real time:

"Deep Blue is Pawā, how?" Kisshu asked. You could see the fear that showed on his face. "Yes, Deep Blue has power; he used to be the God of Power. Before he broke Yami's heart." Baransuwotoru said. Yami looked hurt but then gets her weapon; a whip so black, it looked purple. She points it at Hikari. "I now remember why I hated you! Why I must kill you! So Pawā would love me!" Yami yelled growling. Kisshu's eyes are wide; his sister's other life loves Deep Blue…? That was a lot to take in. As the goddess fight, something hits Kisshu in the face; where was Ichigo? He bolts to the café to find it broken. "ICHIGO" He yelled.

But what scared him the most was when Hachiro comes walking from behind a tree holding Kyarorain with a knife to her neck. Kisshu's eyes become wide. "I want you to give me Caroline right now, without that goddess crap or I kill this kid with her brother. Or I'll _use _her." An evil smirk comes to his lips. Kisshu couldn't breathe when Hachiro is starting to draw blood to her neck. "Kisshu, now!" the killer growled. Kisshu couldn't move. Hachiro starts to kiss Kyarorain's neck as he draws more blood.

**DX KYARORAIN! *cries* Damn you Hachiro!**

**Hachiro: HEY!**

**Deppu: *growls* A little kid?! REALLY?!**

**Hachiro: I just want my Caroline-san back!**

**Caroline: I'm not yours!**

**Me: O_O'**

**Hachiro: YOU ARE!**

**Kisshu: Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow owns nothing from TMM, but does own her own OCCs. **

**Me: Thanks Kisshu**

**Kish: Anytime**

**Me: So now you know…. So I'll update maybe tomorrow because I'm being lazy, I had to go to swimming lessons, to become a life guard, and I had to do 20 laps -_- Man I hate laps… Anyway I hope you liked, and as Kisshu said I don't own anything and last: review. XD See you later**

**Kisshu: *smiles* I am the best**

**Me: Yes you are**

**Caroline: Oh and people, Pirate Lass said you could-**

**Me: I'll tell them! **

**Caroline: fine -_-**

**Me: Please, call me Carly. If you find my pen name is TOO long, just say 'Carly'. I use that name more and I really like it ;) SO bye! ^^ **

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Me: I'll give you a chocolate Kisshu…. *evil smile* to the first one to review! XD **


	7. Chapter 7: The War, super long chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kisshu or anyone from that… But I do own Caroline, Deppu, The twins, Kiui, Hajime, Ai, Hachiro, Yami goddess of darkness,** **Pawā, Mew Bubble-Gum, Mew Drop,**** and Hikari; goddess of light. **

Kisshu stares at his baby as Hachiro smirks. "So what's you going to, Kisshu?" He asked. "I'm gonna bloody kill you!" The two males look to find Mew Bubble-Gum; not Hikari. "Caroline," Hachiro smiled. "Oh no, I'm not Caroline to you! I'm Miss Suzuki to you!" Mew Bubble-Gum snapped at the boy. Her bubble gum eyes glare as she jumps to attack. "No fighting Lynx-chan or she gets it." His eyes fall to the small child in his arms. "Daddy" Kyarorain holds out her small hand to Kisshu. Kisshu reaches for her but then Ai is floating there smirking. "So Caroline what are you going to do?" She asked as Homura sits there next to her. Mew Bubble-Gum growls.

"Let him go!" She yelled. "No, well if you give me Hachiro-kun's heart I will." Her voice was a hiss. "I can't!" The mew screamed. "Well then," Her bow comes to her other hand. "I'm sorry little boy but you know, Deep Blue will like this," Everyone stares at her wondering what the hell. Her smirk grows when she jumps into the air. "Powerful god Deep Blue, please help me and Hachiro take over the earth with your help." A blue glow shows itself. "No!" Mew Drop and Mew Ichigo come running. "Ichigo" Kish cried running to her side. "Our babies," She said sadly as her bell comes to her hand. "Oh I know, Ichigo give yourself up and you can have these things back!" Ai giggled. Ichigo didn't know what to do; she needed to save her babies, so should?

Then before anyone could do anything, Hajime and Deppu are floating there next to Ai. "So we're ready Deep Blue-sama, all we need is you!" Ai called the power of Mew Aqua, Tokyo mew mew come running. Their weapons at the ready as Deep Blue's spirit goes to Hachiro. "What's it doing?!" Mew Minto asked. "I'm going to be his human host, because you killed Aoyama Masaya. So Caroline I love you," He smiles her way before letting Deep Blue take over. Smoke hides everything that was happening when someone stands in Hachiro's place. He had long black hair, he looked alien, pale skin and as he opened his eyes; they were ice cold blue. Mew Ichigo stares at the man as he glares her way.

Her eyes find Kyarorain lying on the ground; she looked dead. Mew Ichigo's body starts to glow black and white. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Her voice didn't sound right; not at all. When she looks up to meet her enemy's eyes. She was the Goddess Baransuwotoru. "I-Ichigo?!" the alien, Kisshu gasped. "I will make you pay!" But Deep Blue stares at Baransuwotoru, his eyes widening. "B-Baransuwotoru-sama?!" he stared. "If only you listened." She sighed as she attacks. Ai stops the goddess from getting to him. "I will not let you harm Hachiro-kun!" She growled. "That is NOT Hachiro anymore!" Mew Bubble-Gum snapped. Ai shakes her head. "He will always be"

Deppu stares; he had done it… He loved Caroline, but what he had come here to do, it was done. Mew Drop looks to Hajime; Deppu sees the fear in them, but not for herself, for Hajime and… Was that the look Ichigo gave Kisshu when she seen her babies? He shakes it off when Hajime goes to her. "I love you Kiui, stay away and I'll fight-." Hajime starts but Kiui says before. "No! I am a Mew! I fight for the earth and its people! I will not step down!" She said; Kish looked her way and smiled; just like Ichigo. He thought when Hajime looked hurt but kisses her. "I can't leave my people"

"So it was all a lie! You never loved me! I'm pregnant to monster!" Tears form as she hits him away. "I am going to fight and I'm going to win." She growled as she runs to Kisshu's side. "We're done," Hajime stares at the girl; he truly loved her. Deppu sees Caroline looking to him. "Are you leaving me too?" She asked.

"Never Lynxy-chan, I will never leave!" He said. Deep Blue aims an attack at Deppu. "DEPPU!" the mew cries as her goddess powers take over.

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up **_

Caroline glares at the god, Deep Blue stared her. "My Hikari," He steps for her but she hits him away. "I will never be yours again! I love Deppu!" She snapped. Deep Blue looked hurt but sighs. "When this is over, I'll take you as my queen. Kiui looked to Hikari as her powers take over and she becomes Yami. "Yami" Deep Blue stares. "Well my love, we meet again." Yami smirked. The 3 gods and goddess stare at each other.

_**'Cause I've had enough  
you were there by my side, always down for the ride  
but your joy ride just came down in flames because your greed sold me out in shame**_

Baransuwotoru goes to her sisters' sides. "I cannot believe you; you used to be so pure." She said sighing.

Kisshu turns to Ryou. "Is it just me or does it look like they're just going to fight?" He asked. Ryou says nothing. Kish nods when he runs to his daughter's side. "Kyarorain, honey can you hear me?" Kish called to her. "I…. am… I'm a fighter…" The girl opens her eyes to look into her father's. "Shh, mommy and aunties are doing that." Kish kissed her head when he finds Homura fall into his lap. "D-Daddy?" the boy asked meeting his father's eyes and his sister's.

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you **_

Hikari and Yami call their weapons. Deep Blue smirks. "I will have you Hikari," He said. "No, never again!" the angel goddess hissed. "Oh we'll see." He chuckled. He teleports himself into a ship (The same one in the anime) "Damn" Yami growled. "Go my sisters; we will deal with those ones" Baransuwotoru said. Hikari nods as Yami looked; not sure. "Come on, we're more powerful together!" Hikari said. "Yeah, well did you think about that as you made love with my crush? No, I don't think so! You did what you wanted!" Yami growled. "Yami, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Hikari looked very sorry. "Well… if we make it out of this fight; I'll think about forgiving you." With that said, Yami and Hikari started for the ship. "Oh no you don't!" the vampire; Hajime chuckled.

_**But uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**_

Yami growled and attacked Hajime. "How could you?!" She yelled. Hajime looked sad but he needed to get blood for his people; that is why he came to earth. "Because my people need me!" he snapped. Hikari shakes her head. "I still can't believe you!" Yami cuts his leg. Mew Minto and Mew Zakuro attack together at Hajime. He looks to them as Mew Lettuce yells. "Go Yami and Hikari!" She yelled. The goddess nod as they go for the ship. "Oh no you don't!" Ai attacks.

_**Just how capable I am to pull through  
so I want to say thank you  
Cause it **_

Mew Pudding with Taruto attack and grab Ai's leg, they bring her to the ground. "Oh no _you _don't!" the alien said. "Yeah, Na no da" Mew Pudding said. Mew Lettuce grabs Ryou as Hajime sends attack at him, she saves him. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah," Ryou said. "Good, I need to help Pai." Mew Lettuce runs to the oldest alien to help take down a chimera animal. Her attack with Pai's does nothing. "What do we do now Pai-san?" Mew Lettuce asked. "I do not know but we must fight." Pai says. "Pai,"

"Lettuce," Their lips meet.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter, I'm a fighter!**_

Yami and Hikari fly into the ship. _What will happen…? Will Deep Blue go back to being a god? _Hikari thought as they walk. Her heart was beating fast. "Yami, what will happen after this?" Hikari asked. "I do not know, but we have to be fighters." She said. "I know." The twins walk up to stairs. They take some deep breathes. "Ready, Hikari?" Yami asked. "Hai! Are you?" Hikari asked. "Hai," They walk.

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
**_

: With Deep Blue:

The male hears them walking. _So, Hikari you are coming back to me… I will make you love me again. _He thought as he chuckles.

_**I heard you're goin' round playin', the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
**_

The twins smiled as they walk. "I am really sorry," Hikari said. "I know," Yami said as they start to hear it; evil chuckling. "I know I made the right chose all those years ago." Yami sighed. "Why?" Hikari asked. "He's gone all the way to the dark side, I can feel it." Yami sighed again. "I know," Hikari looked sad but then meets her sister's eyes. "That's why we're here," She said. "I know, I also remember something else," Yami said. "As do I," They get closer to the sound.

_**'Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're want to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more, **_

The mew mews were fighting long and hard. "For all human beings," Mew Minto said. "For all love," Mew Lettuce said. "And animals who fight to stay alive," Mew Pudding added. "The children who know nothing of pain," Mew Zakuro sighed. "We're Tokyo Mew!" The 4 mew mews yelled. Taruto stays next to Mew Pudding. "Pudding, I need to tell you something," He said as he fights Ai. "What Taru-Taru Na no da?" Mew Pudding said as she sends out another pudding at the vampire. "I-I love you…." His face was red. "Really, you love Pudding?" Mew Pudding asked. "Hai, I've love you for a long time," Taruto said meeting her eyes. "Pudding loves Taru-Taru too." Mew Pudding said smiling. "I'm glad." They fight some more.

_**It's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**_

Mew Zakuro finds Mew Minto staring at Ryou. "Tell him," Mew Zakuro said. "I will thank you." The bird mew flies to his side. "Ryou, I love you." She said. "Minto," Ryou kissed her as Hajime sends out a deathly attack. It goes at Minto but Ryou jumps and takes it. "RYOU!" mew Minto cried and falls to her knees. "M-Minto…" Ryou gasped. Tears fall from the small mew mew's eyes. "Why?! Why did you take that hit?!" She sobbed. "Because I love you," He dies. She holds his cold body to her. "I will fight for you Ryou," Mew Minto says before jumping to attack Hajime for what's he's done.

_**So I want to say thank you  
Cause it  
**_

Mew Lettuce attacks the chimera animal with Pai by her side. "Pai" Mew Lettuce calls. "Yes," Pai called as he draws some blood. "I love you!" Mew Lettuce blushes. "I love you too," Pai said. Mew Lettuce smiles and starts to cry. They hold each other. "Lettuce," Pai starts. "Yes," The green mew asked. "If we make it out of here alive, will you marry me?" Pai asked. "Yes" They kiss in happily.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter, I'm a fighter!**_

Kisshu watches as his friends fight, he holds his babies closer. "Daddy, where's mommy?" Kyarorain asked. "Right there," Kish points to the black and white goddess. "That is part of Mommy," Kish says. Homura didn't look too well, so Kisshu holds him closer. "Homura, are you ok?" Kish asked. "I-I don-'t f-fee-l to-o we-ll…" He whispered. "Where does it hurt?"

"Here," Homura points to his heart. Kisshu didn't know what to do when he feels Homura's breathing starts to speed up. "Daddy, we need mommy" Kyarorain said. "I know we do," Kish said sighing. What could he do? Homura wasn't as alien as Kyarorain, he did need Ichigo but so did the world.

_**How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
could only see the good in you**_

Yami and Hikari reach the doors. "Here is where we make history." Yami said. "So we do, shall we?" Hikari asked. "Hai, we shall." The twins open the doors to find Deep Blue smirking. "I've been waiting." He said. "So have I" Yami said growling. Her dark whip comes to her hand. "I will end you," She growled. "With my help you will." Hikari's white bow comes. "Yes, we shall"

_**Pretended not to know the truth  
you tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
you won't stop me  
**_

Their weapons join together to make… A sword? The handle had the markings of darkness and light. Yami's eyes were not black now but blue. Hikari had black blue ones too. Their eyes meet and a smirk comes to Yami's face. "Ready sister?" She asked. They were back to being the twins everyone loved. Deep Blue stares; the real Hikari was back? "Hai, let's fight!" She nodded. The sword goes to be two swords; daggers. Yami got one with the moon; it was small with a moon as the handle. Hikari had a white one with a sun as the handle. "The sun and the moon." Deep Blue gasps. Hikari meets Yami's eyes. "We are no longer just the darkness and light, we are the sun and the moon." Yami said in surprise. "Now let's save the world." The sun goddess smiled. "Yeah," Hikari's dagger meets Yami's. "By the power of the sun,"

"And power of the moon," Yami added. "You are no longer a god. You shall be…. A human." The twins go for Deep Blue who looked scared. "Hikari, what about us?" he asked. "Oh well, I don't like you Deep Blue, I want my sister more! With her we will save everyone!" Hikari snapped. Yami smiled her sister's way. "Thank you," She said.

_**I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter, I'm a fighter!**_

_**You thought I would forget,  
But I remember  
'Cause I remember  
I remember  
You thought I would forget,  
But I remember**_

Deep Blue was changed and the twins smiled. Hikari turns to her sister. "It is now our time to take our places as queens." She said. "Yeah, I'll miss them… I really like Kiui…" Yami said. "I know what you mean, but we shall always remember them, shall we not?" Hikari said. "Always," Yami smiled. "Good bye," The two souls leave Caroline and Kiui. The mews drops to the ground, the goddess leave them. Hajime and Ai teleport into the room! "Kiui," Hajime gasps picking her up, his eyes show tears. "I never wanted this to happen! I love you," Ai stared at her Hachiro's body. _He would want Caroline to be safe before himself… _Ai picks Caroline up and teleports out with Hajime. The ship was breaking. The vamps leave the mew mews before Ai goes back for Hachiro.

_****_Baransuwotoru smiles looking at everyone! "Thank you; you have helped put Hikari and Yami in their places. Thank you," She said smiling. "Where is that?" Mew Zakuro asked. "They were going to be queens of the heavens when Deep Blue was made. If only he listened to me… Then Ryou wouldn't be dead," Baransuwotoru said sadly. "Baransuwotoru-sama," Came the small voice of Minto. "Yes child?" The goddess smiled. "May I go with you? I want to be with Ryou," Mew Minto said. "I thought you would ask, I'd love to Mew Minto, but remember you shall never see anyone again." Baransuwotoru said. "I know but… If Kisshu gave up on Ichigo, Kyarorain and Homura wouldn't be here. If Lettuce didn't stay with her feelings, would she have Pai? Zakuro had to tell Keiichiro about her feelings! Even Pudding went after the one she loved! I want to be with Ryou; because I love him." Minto said. "Yes. Because you have fought so well for the world I will let you be with Ryou." Baransuwotoru smiled. "Thank you" Mew Minto smiled thinking about Ryou.

"Oh Kisshu, about Homura he is ok, just… how do I say this?" Baransuwotoru said thinking. "What?" Kish asked. "Homura will be our God of Power!" Baransuwotoru said smiling. "WHAT?!" the father yelled. "Kyarorain will also be a goddess… She will be the Goddess of Mew Mews. Weird I know but… it was going to be Ichigo but she has already been one, I wasn't her for too long time. But the way she stood up to Hikari and Yami made me go to her." Baransuwotoru said. "Oh," Kish said. "The power Pawā couldn't look after has gone to Homura. He will be ok," Baransuwotoru said. Kisshu nods. "I know what you mean." He said. "Good," The goddess turns smiling. "Now it is my turn to join my sisters…. Good bye" Her soul leaves Ichigo falling to the ground.

Kish gets Ichigo into his arms. "Ichigo, wake up for me." He said kissing her head. But she wouldn't, her eyes stay closed. Kisshu looks to find Kiui and Caroline were the same.

_**'Cause I remember  
I remember**_

**Hey People! XD Did you like? I worked very hard on this chapter! :P 3080 words. That's a lot! *sighs* I really hope you liked because I had fun writing! Review please because I worked hard; everyone who reviews will get a Kisshu cupcake! ^^ Or maybe… a long chapter! Thanks for everyone's awesomeness, but I got to go for now… *sighs* But I'll be back! ;) REVIEW!**

_**7 pages! Please review! I hope it makes up for me being lazy yesterday, :) review please! **_


	8. Chapter 8: Short chapter of pain

Kisshu holds Ichigo close, Deppu holds Caroline close well Hajime holds Kiui close. "They're not waking up" Mew Pudding hugs Kyarorain and Homura to her. "Shh, Pudding will look after you." She said. Kyarorain looked to her father, feeling like she did it; somehow. "Daddy, I'm sorry…" She said. "Kyarorain, what did you do wrong?" Kish asked. "I don't know but I did," She said when something starts t happen. Caroline's eyes fall open with a scream. Deppu stares at her. "Lynx-chan, are you ok?" He asked. "DO I LOOK OK?!" She snapped.

"I was just asking," Deppu said. "My _soul _was ripped in half!" Caroline says and tears form. "I almost died!" Her arms go around Deppu's neck. "I was so scared…" She whispered. Kisshu looks to Ichigo well Hajime looks to Kiui. "I seen her, I seen the Lady Life and Lord Death…" Caroline sobs. Then Kiui's eyes slowly open. "A-Am I dead?" She asked. "No" Hajime hugs her and starts to cry. "Let go!" Kiui cried trying to get out of the vampire's hold. "I'm sorry but I can't, I love you." Kish glares Hajime's way looks at Ichigo who still hadn't awaken. "Ichigo, please wake up…" He kissed her head; it was icy cold. Kiui looked to Kisshu sadly. "Ichigo, she gave up her life for me and Caroline to come back…" She said looking to the ground. "No, Ichigo come to me!" Kish sobbed. "I'm sorry,"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LET HER DO IT?!" Kish snapped. "Kisshu, please don't do that; you're still here, what about Kyarorain and Homura?" Kiui said. She gets out of Hajime's hold and hugs her brother. "I'm sorry this happened… I still love you brother…" Kiui said petting his head. Caroline got away from Deppu and hugs Kish too. "It's ok; at least everyone is still alive." She said. "Ichigo isn't!" Kish sobbed. Then something hit Caroline and she stands. "Are we not mews?! We shall get Ichigo back! Or I'll bloody hurt anyone who says otherwise" Caroline said becoming Mew Bubble-Gum. "For Ichigo's love, I shall fight Nya~!" Mew Bubble-Gum smiled, she starts to run with Tokyo Mew Mew coming after her. Kish stared after the girls who still would fight for the pink hair girl. Ichigo's body looked so cold, Kish know they would get her back; they had to.

: With Ichigo:

It was black and cold. _Where am I? _Ichigo thought when Yami is standing before her. "Mew Ichigo, how are you?" She asked. "Where am I?" Ichigo asked. "Heaven silly." Yami giggled. "Heaven is cold?" Ichigo asked. "Come on," Yami walks with Ichigo to a place where it was white everywhere. "We were at my place, where souls go before joining Hikari." Yami smiled. "Oh…" Ichigo said staring; it looked right out of a child's story book. "Ichigo, are you ok?" Yami asked. "Yeah… I just miss my family…" Ichigo sighed. "Why?" Yami asked. "Why? Because I have two babies and a husband" Ichigo said.

"No you don't." Yami said. "Yeah I do." Ichigo said. "No you don't, you're dead." Yami said. Tears fall from Ichigo's face. _I'm dead… Kisshu has to look after Kyarorain and Homura alone…. I feel so bad! _Ichigo sobbed well thinking about her Kisshu.

**I'll write some more later; review please**

**I don't own TMM at all. **


	9. Chapter 9: One soul for Ichigo

Mew Bubble-Gum was racing for _something _to save Ichigo with. Her eyes fall to her side. What could they do to get Ichigo back? She wondered when Mew Drop breathes heavy by her side. "What are we going to do?" She asked. Her icy eyes staring at the moon!

"I have no idea," The lynx mew said sighing. "Come on," Mew Drop stands up right and starts to run again. Mew Bubble-Gum runs after her slowly when something hits her. _I got it! _She bolts back to Ichigo and Kisshu. Deppu, Hajime and Mew Zakuro were together trying to help. Mew Bubble-Gum and Mew Drop! Mew Pudding, Mew Lettuce, Pai and Taruto as one team. Mew Bubble-Gum runs with Mew Drop as they come to Kisshu and Ichigo. "I think I got it," the lynx mew said sitting next to Ichigo. Using the power within, the power which used to be goddess she called Hikari. Mew Drop does the same but calls Yami.

The goddesses come smiling. "You are very smart Caroline," Hikari said. "Thank you, I was wondering if you could give us back Ichigo, we need her," Mew Bubble-Gum said. "Only if you give us one soul." Yami said. "Why?" Mew Drop asked. "Well… Ichigo did die, so we need one soul," Hikari said. Mew Drop meets Mew Bubble-Gum's eyes. "I know what to do," She said softly. "No don't give yourself up!" Kish cried. "I'm sorry Kisshu, I've died…. Also got to come back to life so why not?" Mew Drop said becoming Kiui. Mew Bubble-Gum shakes her head. "I won't let you," She said. Kiui hugs her. "I got to meet everyone, loved someone who broke my heart but another fixed it. I've lived, no one needs me." Kiui said as all the teams come running.

"I need you Kiui," Kiui looks to Hajime's eyes. "Why?" Kiui asked. "Because I love you, you know that." Hajime walks to her and kisses her like it was the end of the world; it was. Their world they made together. Tears fall from Kiui's golden eyes as she kisses back. Yami looks to Hikari. Kish holds Ichigo closer to him. Caroline thought for a minute, how did Kiui even come back….? Maybe Ichigo could come back the same way! The lynx moved to Kiui as she and Hajime step back to breathe. "Kiui how did you come back?" She asked. Kiui stares at her. "What?"

"How did you come back to life?" Caroline repeats. "Mew Aqua," The mew jumps happily becoming Mew Bubble-Gum again. She calls out for Ichigo's aqua rode, it comes to her hand and she takes a breathe yelling the words to save Ichigo. After that was done, they wait. "Ichigo….?" Kish called softly with tears. Nothing leaves her lips. "I'm sorry," Caroline starts to cry. "Why? WHY ICHIGO?! WHY DID YOU GIVE UP YOURSELF FOR US?!" the lynx snapped crying hard. _"Because," _They all look to find Ichigo there; but she was a ghost. "Ichigo" Kish runs to her but she puts her hand up. _"I'm dead," _She says. Tears run down Kisshu's face. "Ichigo I love you please I need you!"

"_Kisshu you do not need me… You have so much going for you, why would you want me; some human?" _Her face looked hurt. "Because I love you," Kish said. _"Even after I died?" _Ichigo asked. Kish nods. "And I still will; till the end of my days, even after I go to the other world; I will still love you," Kish says. _"Oh Kisshu…." _Ichigo smiles looking to Hikari and Yami. They nod. Ichigo's body becomes light and her body flies up. Kish stares at it as it flies into Ichigo's light. Yami and Hikari leave smiling.

**What's happening…..? Review and I will write! I own nothing -_- **


	10. NOTE

I'm going for a week to camp. Sorry I won't be updating for awhile… :( Still review please, if you have any ideas tell me! It would help SO much! :) See you Friday! If you have wondered why I haven't updated in sometime, well….. I have been on Writer's Block Island -_- See you soon! XD


	11. Chapter 10: Short chapter of life

The light dies down; Ichigo's body falls to the ground, unmoving. "Ichigo?" Kisshu called moving slowly to her. Nothing is what is in the air. Kiui falls into Hajime's arms; Kish couldn't live without his Ichigo… Caroline starts to cry well Deppu holds her. Kish falls to his knees as he starts to cry. _WHY?! WHY?! _He thought as tears ran down his pale cheeks. He couldn't, wouldn't live on without Ichigo.

Deppu decide that it is best to take Ichigo home to see how well it would be there instead of outside. "Come on Ōyamaneko-chan," Deppu said. "Deppu, I feel so bad for him…" Caroline said putting her face into her hands and sobbed. "It will be ok, you'll see." He said. "No Deppu, I don't see! Why does Ichigo have to go?" Caroline snapped. "Hajime, or even me would be the same if you or Kiui didn't come back; but you did and I am very thankful to Ichigo," Deppu said. She gets up, they start for home.

Once they got back to Kisshu's and Ichigo's home they set her on her bed and let her rest but when they all slowly start to leave, Kisshu see her chest slowly rise and fall! Tears start to leave his redden eyes and decides that he should tell the others so he goes with the others to the living room and decided to tell them in there. Everyone looked sad, Caroline sobbed as Deppu tries to help; he couldn't. Hajime holds Kiui. The other mews had to go home but they must be sad too. "Guys," Kish started as his whole being shakes. "N-Nani," Caroline said sadly.

"Ichigo, she's-," They hear someone fall from a bed. They're eyes widen as they run to find Kyarorain standing over her mother with Homura. Kisshu's eyes make more tears when Ichigo's eyes start to open. But something was wrong; her eyes weren't brown but pink.

"Hey everyone," Ichigo smiled. "I-Ichigo, w-what's w-with y-your e-ey-eyes?" Kish asked.

**SO sorry for the late update and super short chapter ****Gomen'nasai! (That means; I'm sorry) Anyway; could you review please?**

**I own nothing -_- see you soon; I hope**


	12. Chapter 11: Help me!

Everyone stares before Ichigo smiled. "I guess, it shows people I have been to the otherworld," She said giggling.

"Ichigo, how can you giggle in a time like this?" Kish asked running into her arms. "Because Kisshu, I finally get to be with you." Ichigo said bring his face to her lips. He melted into the kiss; he didn't want to wake up and she been gone; looking dead. Kiui wipes away her tears at her brother's happiness. Caroline takes Deppu's hand before turning to walk away. "We should take the twins so they can have some _time _alone,"

Deppu stared at her. "Come you two," The twins come to Caroline as they walk out the door. Deppu bowed before running after Caroline and the twins.

Kiui looked to Hajime smiling. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yeah, I just hope Kisshu will be happy," They walk out smiling. The dragon mew holds Hajime close to her heart as it beats. "So, want to go to the park?" Hajime asked. "Are you asking me out?" Kiui asked making Hajime blush. "Y-Yeah." He blushed. "Why not?" the two teens walk away smiling.

~ With Kisshu and Ichigo~

Kish pulls back as Ichigo kisses his neck. "Ichigo, god I have missed you…" He said breathing hard. "I love you Kisshu," Ichigo said kissing back up to his lips. He could only smile as the girl kisses him again and again. "Ichigo," Kish cries. "Kisshu," Ichigo cries as well…..

~ With the goddesses~

Hikari looked to her sister as the goddess sighed. "What is the matter?" Hikari asked. "I feel… I know something more is coming, their story is far from done," Yami said. "Should we go back?" Hikari asked. "No, we cannot." Yami said. _But I know this isn't the end; something big is coming and I fear that people will be hurt. _Yami thought.

The devil girl walked away thinking of what could be coming. _Deep Blue? No we killed him. Hachiro is long gone so who could be coming? I must wait and see, I guess. _The goddess thought. The woman walked around when something black comes into the white kingdom. "Who are you?!" Yami asked bringing out her sword. The shadow like thing growled at the goddess; it attacks. A scream leaves her lips as Hikari comes running. Fear taking over, Hikari teleports to Caroline's body; making the girl faint!

Yami how ever needed to get away from this thing; using the last of her power, she goes to Kiui who was kissing Hajime till she faints from getting part of her soul back.

The shadow thing smirks, an evil one. _"I have taken over the heavens, now Deep Blue you can come," _It said into a phone. "Hai," The shadow sits in Yami's chair laughing evilly.

**Ok people I need help! ^^ So this shadow person, I want one of you to make it up; it can be a girl or a boy. Here are some rules;**

**1: must be a girl or boy**

**2: must be dark and fellows Deep Blue**

**3: can be vampire, alien or human. You can even make up another race if you feel like **

**4: its weapon must hold dark magic**

**5: if you make one, also need a team to fellow it (Kisshu is leader so Pai and Tart help him) you can even ask another reader and make your team like that**

**6: one of the three must go to the good side for love (can be anyone, Ichigo, Caroline or Kiui; whatever one you want or someone else) Also, if they do; it can be another OC but human :) K? **

**7: have fun with it! XD**

**8: 3 is the top number of people you can have**

**9: THE EVIL PERSON CAN HAVE MEW DNA IF YOU WANT**

**10: must be scary**

**I hope you have fun with this so here's what I need you to answer**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Race:**

**Boy or Girl:**

**Outfit:**

**Do they have mew DNA? :**

**Weapon:**

**Battle cry:**

**Who they fall in love with:**

**What they're like:**

**They're team:**

**Why they are taking over the heavens:**

**Thanks for the help my friends and readers. :) I hope to see you soon and oh, here's some more story! ^^**

Deppu catches Caroline as she falls into his arms. "Caroline, you ok?" He called. You couldn't hear anything from the girl so he places his ear where her heart would be. It was racing, moving faster than a normal human; but when was Caroline normal? He shakes her some hoping she would open her hazel eyes; nothing. "CAROLINE!" He cried. Still, nothing happened. "Damn,"

He didn't know what was going on and it made him mad. Pissed even! He thought back to that movie they watched together; Beauty and the Beast was it? Yeah, the man wanted the girl to love him and the kiss woke him up after he died! Slowly, Deppu brings his lips down to meet Caroline's.

~ With Kiui~

Hajime kissed the girl he loved with all he could when she stopped. He pulled back to find that she had fainted. "Kiui?" he called lightly. Nothing leaves her lips. He could have gone mad then remembering she had died (2 times) and came back to life… Is this a good thing? He didn't know so he kissed her like in the movies; nothing. "Damn," Hajime gets Kiui into his arms and teleports to the café. _I need help. _He thought.

**Did you like? Review with your OC and comments about this story/chapter. See you soon ;)**

**I DON'T OWN TMM AT ALL! **


	13. Chapter 12: Blackness and tears

So Hajime teleports to Kisshu's to find that him and Ichigo were…. You know… "H-Hajime!" the cat mew blushed deep red. Kish tried to the hide his wife as Hajime looks away from the two.

"I'm sorry but Kiui fainted," Hajime said.

That made Kisshu's face becomes paler. "W-What happened?" Kish asked in a whisper.

This time, Hajime blushed. "We were…." He lost his words as Deppu came in with Caroline in his arms.

"WHERE'S THE TWINS?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Right here mama," The two stand next to Deppu looking fearful up at Caroline.

The mother stared; she couldn't get up so everyone walks out and into the living room. Ichigo puts on a pink sundress with Kisshu's boots. "Hey, those are mine." Kish said.

"So? They're mine now." Ichigo smirked. Kish puts in jeans. "No shirt, eh?" Ichigo asked kissing his neck.

"Nope," Kish said rubbing her back.

"Well, we need to find out what's wrong with them." Ichigo pulls back as Kisshu sighs.

"I'll be back," Kish said as they walk down to the living room.

Kisshu stared at his little sister; fear was in his eyes. Ichigo sighed. Caroline opens one of her hazel eyes when Deppu kisses her head. "You're alive," He said happily.

"Yeah…" Caroline's voice was low and you could hear the pain in it.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked. The mew leader walks closer.

Caroline sighed. "I think…. Hikari is back in my body. I can feel her power. She's there making me stronger…" Caroline said she shows her mew make on her belly; a small bubble-gum pink heart with angel wings around it. "See?" Caroline said pointing to the mark. Kish nodded slowly.

Still, no one knows what to say when Kiui's eyes start to open slowly. Her eyes were black, not gold. "Kiui?" the alien, Kish asked. The girl looked up and her eyes become gold before she fainted again.

Everyone stared as Hajime gets her into his arms. Feeling bad, Caroline moved to the alien girl's cold side. "Hello? Kiui, are you there?" She called. Nothing but small air is heard. Now, Caroline starts to cry, her eyes well with many tears; they wouldn't stop. She sobs for her friend, buddy, enemy and sister in another life. "KIUI" She sobs. Still, nothing happened when Caroline starts to go mad; she grabs Kiui's hand and starts to shake it. "WAKE UP!" She cried. Kisshu takes her hand off Kiui and Deppu holds Caroline but she starts to fight him too! The girl cries some more for Kiui when Kisshu had to knock her out, it goes black for the lynx mew….

~ With Kiui~

In Kiui's body, it was cold and a war was happening. Blackness was trying to take over her but Yami wouldn't let that happen as Kiui also tries to save herself. _"Go away!" _Kiui yelled getting out her alien weapon; Dragon Swords. Yeah, her and Kisshu shared weapons, but when together it became stronger. The blackness was going at her heart and happiness when she sees her baby crying. She cried for him… He looked like Hajime with Kiui's eyes.

He had black hair, pale skin with two big golden eyes. _"__Hapinesu" _Kiui screamed. Her heart broke when she seen Hajime being killed by Kisshu… _"HAJIME"_ She cried when Kisshu is killed by Deep Blue. _"KISSHU"_ She sobbed. Every happy memory in her life was gone… Her sobs go unheard when Yami comes out.

"_Kiui, you must fight this. I know you can." _The goddess of darkness and the moon said. Kiui sobbed less.

"_How? My happiness is died." _Kiui said feeling more down.

Yami shakes her head. _"No they are not. __Izumi, Frei_ _and Blake want you to think that…" _Yami said. Kiui shakes her head.

"_No I watched them die!" _She sobbed.

Yami shakes her head. _"No my daughter, you are wrong. They only want you out of the way to kill everyone." _That made Kiui sob but she pulls herself together. _"There you." _Yami smiled. Kiui stands up before crying a mean battle cry going at the darkness…

**Well here are our new evil people :)**

**Name: Izumi**

Age: 17

Race: vampire

Boy or Girl: girl

Outfit: a black dress that goes to mid thigh and black boots with white lace (do you need hair and eyes ill do them anyway_)  
eyes: white

hair: black

Do they have mew DNA? : Yes of an Amur leopard

Weapon: kurorai swords (black lightning swords) two swords that have black lightning surrounding them

Battle cry: darkness will take over so just give up!

Who they fall in love with: pudding (Best friends)

What they're like: Izumi used to be a very kind teenager until her family died in a car crash and that's when she turned into an evil person anger and sadness took over but sometimes when her family is mentioned she will soften

**NAME: FREI UREHYSHA  
AGE: 17  
RACE: TRIGEGOUS  
B/G: BOY  
OUTFIT: SHORT SLEEVE BLACK SHIRT & TIGHT BLACK PANTS  
DOESN'T HAVE MEW DNA  
WEPON: TRIPLE EDGED DRAGON SWORD  
BATTLE CRY: PREPARE FOR THE END  
FALLS IN LOVE WITH: JESSICA BANNET  
LIKE: COOL, SMART, EASILY **  
TEAM: BLACKE FUGISAKI & IZUMI  
WHY ARE THEY TAKING OVER THE HEAVENS: TO HAVE CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS THERE AND DOWN ON EARTH**

**NAME: BLAKE FUGISAKI  
AGE: 16  
RACE: TRIGEGOUS  
B/G: BOY  
OUTFIT: SHORT SLEEVE RED SHIRT & TIGHT RED PANTS  
DOESN'T HAVE MEW DNA  
WEPON: ELECTRICAL SWORD  
BATTLE CRY: EARTH IS MINE  
FALLS IN LOVE WITH: JASMINE BANNET  
LIKE: COOL, IMMATURE, EASILY ANGRED  
TEAM WITH: IZUMI AND THEIR LEADER FREI UREHYSHA  
WHY ARE THEY TAKING OVER THE HEAVENS: TO HAVE CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENS THERE AND DOWN ON EARTH**

**So what do you think? Good or bad? Well review please! I don't own them, Izumi is owned by Candykiss228 well Blake and Frei are owned by **KUKAIxAMU** Thanks you two for them; we'll see more of them later on, maybe next chapter; who knows ;) See you later and YAY! This is my longest chapter in some time! ^^ See you later… here is some part about the 3 new bad people 3:)**

Izumi walked slowly to the side of her leader; Frei. "What is going on?" She asked. Frei meets her eyes.

"War," He said it easily. Izumi rolled her eyes. "Bring Blake to me." Frei said. Izumi walks off looking mad. Sometime soon, she was going to get the Trigegous boys back; some day. She thought as she looked for Blake.

**See you later ;) Oh, and did I do Izumi and Frei right?**


	14. Chapter 13: Pain and short chapter

~Last time~

_Yami shakes her head. __"No my daughter, you are wrong. They only want you out of the way to kill everyone." __That made Kiui sob but she pulls herself together. __"There you." __Yami smiled. Kiui stands up before crying a mean battle cry going at the darkness…_

_~With Izumi and Frei~_

_Izumi walked slowly to the side of her leader; Frei. "What is going on?" She asked. Frei meets her eyes._

_"War," He said it easily. Izumi rolled her eyes. "Bring Blake to me." Frei said. Izumi walks off looking mad. Sometime soon, she was going to get the Trigegous boys back; some day. She thought as she looked for Blake._

~End~

Kiui fought long and hard thinking of her brother, mate and soon-to-be baby! A roar leaves her lips when the last of the bad darkness is gone. _"Good my daughter, my Kiui." _Kiui looked up to meet Yami's eyes.

Kiui bowed. _"Thank you." _She said smiling. _"I did it for you," _She added.

Yami smiled. _"Now, if you go back to the living, there will be pain and… well it is going to be hard but I know you can do it. Just stand by those you love and stand with Hikari's human form; Caroline and you two can save the world." _The old one smiled.

Kiui nodded. _"But what do you mean? I get to pick if I go back to…?" _Kiui asked feeling hopeful. Yami nodded. Happiness was in her eyes. _"Oh thank you!" _Kiui cried as tears started to fall.

Yami holds up her hand. _"If you do go back, something very bad is going to happen." _She said.

Kiui stared. _"Bad?" _She asked in a small voice. Yami nodded. _"I can't stay here Yami-sama, I must go back. They need me." _Kiui said. Yami smiled. _"Good bye Yami." _Kiui bowed once one before walking to Yami's side. Closing her golden eyes, Kiui thinks of her family, Caroline and Hajime who must be in so much pain! _"Home," _She said as she goes back to her body.

~With everyone else~

Hajime was holding Kiui's cold died body. His eyes were red and puffy from all his crying and he looked like he would die any day now. "Hajime," He looked up at the call of his name; Kisshu. Kish looked the same but he was almost worse. Hajime meets his eyes with a sigh.

"Yeah" His voice was sad; you could hear the tears in it.

Kish tried to smile but couldn't. "I don't think Kiui is coming back," he sighed.

Hajime shakes his head. "I know she will." He said. Right then, Goddess Hikari walks in smiling….

**I'm SO sorry for the wait and this short chapter…. I want to get something up today so, yeah. :P ** **Sabeanie, you asked me if I could put you into the story; I wouldn't mind :) I just need to know some things: name, age, what animal, are you a mew, look and mew look. Eye color, hair color and bio. K? If anyone else wants to be in the story too; pm me and this info. **

**BUT YOU MUST PM ME! Ok? Well bye and PLEASE review and that will make me write more… XD **


	15. Chapter 14: The end or is it

Goddess Hikari smiled as she walks into the room. "Hikari-sama…" Hajime looked down at the un-living Kiui. Hikari takes Hajime's face into her hand so he is looking right into her eyes. He is at lost of words.

She smiled sweetly before taking Kiui out of his arms. He was about to say something but she smiled to stop him. "I know what you all are thinking, why am I here right." She said it, not really asking. They nod. "Some… evil forces have taken over the Heavens, Yami and I had to fight some kind of shadow. Yami was knocked out and I had to flee." Hikari said.

Hajime was mad; Hikari-sama left Yami alone? Kiui was part of Yami! "Why" He growled.

Hikari half smiled. "Hajime, my son, I would have stayed but I had to, if I had not, the world would be a goner." Hikari said.

"What do you mean?" Kish asked.

Hikari's eyes fall to the green headed alien. "What I mean is, someone is trying to take over the world and the heavens." She said it like it was so easy to know that. Kish nodded. Hikari turned to Hajime again. "My son," He looked to her. "Kiui is a fighter, but she may not make it…" Hikari looked away sadly.

"Why are you sad? We're just humans." They look to find Ichigo standing there. "You, Yami and Baransuwotoru almost killed us. More than once too." Ichigo said.

Hikari is taken aback. "I do care why wouldn't I?" She said.

"Then why did you let Yami take Kiui?" Ichigo asked.

Hikari looked down. "To find the right path, Kisshu needed to lose the one he loved the most." Hikari said.

Ichigo growled. _But if Kisshu didn't lose Kiui he wouldn't have joined the army and wouldn't have come to Earth… I wouldn't be a mew but wouldn't have Kisshu or my babies… So Kiui dying helped me too. _Ichigo thought. "Ok, what do we do?" She asked. Hikari smiled.

**Ok I am the WORST writer EVER! :( Well, this is the end of '****The War of the Broken Heart'. So sad…. I did enjoy writing but I'm glad this story has come to an end. Not that I don't love all my fans (I do) but I am OUT of ideas -_- God I am the worst. *Sighs* Maybe in some time, I will write the next story but I'm going to work on some others to get them done. :) Thanks SO much for staying with me this long and enjoy the ride of Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow's story of Caroline and Kiui, goddesses and friends. :) SEE YOU!**

**Also, I need some reviews, you know it only takes 1 minute :D **


	16. Note and Sneak Peek of the next book

**Hey people, I bet a lot of you thought that was the end, it's not. I'm going to write another story to it, just not yet. Sorry, I'm going to work on other stories, one being "Sweet Candy Mew Mews" if any of you are following that one. Another is "Swimming Lessons" though I haven't updated that in maybe… a week? I have no idea. **

**I am right now, going to give you a little bit about what's going to happen in the next story in this series. :) **

~Bloody Kisses~

Hikari still hasn't given up on saving the world from whoever was trying to take it over. Kiui hasn't opened her eyes and Kisshu is going crazy. Hajime is getting ready to end his life to be with Kiui. Ichigo is looking after the twins well Deppu holds Caroline. The world is coming to its end and Pai thinks that maybe, they should leave to the aliens' plaint. Ichigo thinks it over but won't leave her real home. But can Kish change her mind before it's too late?

~End~

**Ok here's a small plat line but I'm going to write you a small chapter, I'm good at that ;)**

Hajime was holding Kiui close to him as Kisshu sobbed for his small sister, his only family. Hikari tried to talk to Ichigo but she wouldn't really listen. "Aaa Guys?" They look to Ichigo who blushed.

"What?" Hajime snapped, he wanted to be with Kiui.

Ichigo steps closer to Kiui. "You must tell me the truth, is Kiui pregnant?" She asked.

Hajime blushed a deep red. "Aaa yeah" Hajime said.

Ichigo thought. "Kisshu, help me." He nodded as he walked by her side. Ichigo pulled up Kiui's dress and smiled small. "I was right."

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN THERE?!" Hajime yelled.

Ichigo looked at him. "Well, what's keeping her from waking up and Yami rejoining her is because she's pregnant." Everyone stared. "Kiui is dying because of her baby."

Kish turned to Hajime. "You're killing my sister!" He yelled.

Hajime holds up his hands weakly. "It's not my fault-,"

"If you and her hadn't of mated, she'd be ok and alive!" Kish yelled. "I hate sex…." He added, no one heard him but Ichigo who glared his way.

Using their mated power, she talked to him though their minds. ~_You do know that IS how we have our babies, right? ~ _Ichigo thought.

_: Yeah I do but he's KILLING Kiui! : _Kish thought back.

_~ Sure! ~ _Everyone is fighting; Hikari walks into the room looking scared. Yami could be dead because she must have been weird and Kiui's baby was stopping them both from coming back to the living. Nothing was going right

**So yeah, that's your sneak peek! :p I like it really. Got an idea form it and I'm going to write that 5****th**** book sometime :) I still can't believe how far I have gotten from book 1; "Sleep Over at Ichigo's" Can you? I want to know which one was the best out of the series. Maybe it'll be "Bloody Kisses" or one of the ones all ready done :) Who knows, here are the books, 1-4 and 5 at the last. You don't have to like the 5****th****, I haven't written it yet, but if you like the small plat the best, tell me XD **

**-Book 1: Sleep Over at Ichigo's**

**-Book 2: ****Give your heart a break: Letters of love**

**-Book 3: The Power Within**

**-Book 4: The War of the Broken Heart**

**(And coming soon)**

**-Book 5: Bloody Kisses**

**So there you have it! ^^ My TMM stories for you, review and I'll see you maybe in Bloody Kisses or maybe another story; who knows. It's up to you. ;) Bye**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
